


Para Granger

by TheSassyDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Aposta que leva a sexo, Biblioteca de Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Library, M/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyDaughter/pseuds/TheSassyDaughter
Summary: Draco se diverte quando Hermione perde uma aposta. (Oneshot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Para Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Baseei as crianças Malfoy nesse post:  
> https://raven-maiden.tumblr.com/post/614951728361750528/leo-lyra-and-scorpius-malfoy-photo-taken-july
> 
> E nas fanarts da perfeita @kumatan0720

* * *

Seu coração pulou uma batida de preocupação quando viu a coruja pessoal da Professora McGonagall batendo o bico em sua janela, com um aceno de mão a janela se abriu e a coruja entrou voando, largou uma carta na sua frente e pousou no canto da mesa olhando para ele mostrando que iria esperar pela resposta.

Ele nunca havia recebido uma carta diretamente da professora, mas reconheceu a coruja das diversas comunicações entre McGonagall e sua esposa. 

Olhando o envelope viu na caligrafia elegante da professora “Sr e Sra Malfoy” entendeu que provavelmente a coruja achou o escritório deles de mais fácil acesso do que os laboratórios de poções e por isso a carta foi diretamente para ele.

Abrindo a carta, começou a ler e instantaneamente abriu um sorriso, ele tinha ganhado a aposta e iria cobrar.

Ele já estava dobrando a carta e saindo do escritório quando ouviu um pio atrás, ele tinha se esquecido completamente da coruja.

“Temos um local para corujas no topo do prédio caso você queira aguardar lá,” Ele disse apontando para a janela ainda aberta. “eu ainda vou demorar um pouco para escrever a resposta, quando estiver pronto te procuro.” 

A coruja deu outro pio e saiu voando, assim que ela passou ele acenou e a janela se fechou. 

Quando chegou nos laboratórios ele bateu na porta e aguardou, ele tinha aprendido a não entrar mais sem avisar depois de um acidente alguns anos antes, Hermione ainda falava que o cabelo nunca mais foi o mesmo, quem poderia imaginar que um pouco mais de sementes valerianas no meio do processo da poção wolfsbane daria um produto para cabelo, melhor que o famoso Poções para Tratamento Capilar Sleekeazy's. Sua empresa quase dobrou os lucros com a ramificação Malfoy’s Hair Solutions.

A porta se abriu sozinha e ele viu Hermione sentada em uma mesa rodeada de vários caldeirões e ingredientes diferentes, ela continuava linda como no dia que a conheceu, vestia um jaleco branco trouxa e seu cabelo estava em um coque solto em cima da cabeça.

“McGonagall pediu uma reunião conosco.” Ele disse fechando a porta e se aproximando dela e a abraçando.

“O que Leo fez dessa vez? Ele e Fred são quase piores que os gêmeos Weasleys.”

“Não querida, não foi Leo, ela precisa nos ver por causa de Scorpius.”

Hermione imediatamente ficou tensa no abraço dele

“Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?” Ela disse preocupada “Ele está bem?”

“Ele está mais do que bem, a professora Sprout encontrou eles em um armário de vassouras em, segundo as palavras da Diretora, ‘um ato obsceno’ ” Ele disse rindo. 

“Eu gostaria de ver a cara do Potter quando receber a notícia, ele me deve 50 galeões agora,” ele desceu o tom de voz e sussurrou próximo a orelha dela “e nós também fizemos um acordo Senhora Malfoy.”

Ela estremeceu e se virou ficando de frente para o tórax dele dando-lhe alguns beijos no pescoço e maxilar.

“É claro que eu lembro Lorde Malfoy,” Ela disse com um sorriso. “Você já marcou com Minerva?”

“Achei melhor olhar com você antes,” Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido “não queria atrapalhar a agenda a minha ocupada esposa.”

“Vamos combinar com ela amanhã à tarde então.” 

Antes que eles pudessem continuar conversando sua varinha começou a apitar e ela correu para as poções, uma pena mágica fazia anotações enquanto ela falava o resultado que tinha obtido em cada caldeirão e se preparava para adicionar o próximo ingrediente em todos os caldeirões ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu vou deixar você com seus experimentos e terminar a papelada do nosso acordo com o ministério francês para exportação dos nossos produtos, não se esqueça que hoje vamos jantar com minha mãe, ela andou reclamando que ficamos distantes quando os meninos vão para Hogwarts” Disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo.

* * *

“Os dois tiveram um comportamento completamente inadequado, além de estarem fora depois do horário foram pegos em tal situação, nunca vi a Professora Sprout tão chocada com os alunos.” A Diretora estava extremamente séria, mas Hermione podia observar que ela estava contraindo a boca para não sorrir. “Eles foram punidos com 50 pontos para cada casa além de 3 meses de detenção duas vezes por semana”

Desde que McGonagall entrou como diretora várias coisas foram mudadas em Hogwarts, uma delas era sempre informar aos pais, em casos mais simples eram apenas cartas, mas em casos considerados graves ela marcava uma reunião para abordar o assunto. Mesmo aos pais trouxas eram permitidos, eles recebiam uma chave de portal que os levavam direto ao escritório da diretora e depois era reativada com um comando da professora para enviar eles para casa novamente.

Harry estava vermelho até as orelhas enquanto Gina deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Albus Potter.

“Eu te falei que não tinha problemas quebrar algumas regras” Ela disse “mas eu te avisei para não ser pego”

“Senhora Potter!” Minerva disse escandalizada. “Não queremos incentivar nenhum aluno a quebrar as regras!”

“Sim diretora, me desculpe, é que eu e Harry nunca fomos pegos e eu acabei me distraindo.”

Se era possível Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho, ela não conseguiu conter que uma risadinha escapasse e Draco a encobriu com uma tosse.

“Você tem algo a dizer Scorpius?” Ele perguntou com uma perfeita máscara Malfoy no rosto.

“Me desculpe Diretora McGonagall, não vai se repetir” Scorpius Malfoy disse em uma voz monótona

“Como assim não vai se repetir?” Álbuns praticamente gritou.

Scorpius começou a gaguejar sem saber como responder a isso na frente de seus pais e da diretora.

“Ele quis dizer que vocês não serão mais pegos querido” Hermione logo interviu

“Senhorita Granger!” Repreendeu Minerva.

“Mas professora eu conheço meu filho” Disse Hermione.

Ao mesmo tempo que Draco resmungava

“É senhora Malfoy, ela faz de propósito eu tenho certeza”

Hermione deu um tapa no ombro dele enquanto Gina ria abertamente.

“Acho que todos vocês já entenderam a mensagem,” Disse Mcgonagall após um longo suspiro ”Vocês todos podem sair,” Ela balançou a mão em direção à porta “os meninos tem o horário livre e vou pedir um elfo para chamar seus outros filhos, imagino que vocês querem se encontrar com eles já que estão aqui, podem ir para as cozinhas.” Se virando para Hermione completou “Nosso chá no sábado está confirmado?”

“Claro Minerva, eu realmente estava querendo conversar com você sobre a teoria de transfiguração em massa”

Eles mal tinham chegado nas cozinhas quando Lyra Malfoy veio correndo com o uniforme azul e prateado.

“Papaaaaai!” Ela gritou se jogando nos braços do Draco.

“Você não deveria estar em aula mocinha?” Ele diz dando um abraço nela e um beijo na testa.

“Eu vim procurar vocês sabia que viriam hoje já que o Scorpius estava em problemas depois de ser pego com o Albus no armário de vassouras,” Ela fez uma pausa dramática olhando nos olhos do pai. “um tanto pelados” e explodiu em risadinhas.

Albus parecia implorar que um buraco abrisse e sugasse ele para dentro do chão. Gina estava gargalhando e Harry apoiou a mão no ombro do filho em forma de apoio

“Pelo menos eu tenho um namorado” Scorpius disse mostrando a língua em um ato infantil.

“Quem disse que ela não tem namorado? Eu vi ela conversando muito perto do Lysander Scamander outro dia” Disse Lily Potter chegando junto com seu irmão James Potter, ambos foram em direção a seus pais e abraçando os dois.

Lyra ficou imediatamente vermelha e foi em direção a mãe.

“Como você está querida? Hermione disse abraçando a filha.

“Muito bem mãe.” Disse Leo Malfoy aparecendo repentinamente do lado da mãe que o puxou para o abraço também, distribuindo beijos nas cabeças dos dois filhos.

“Eu achei que a capa estava com o James” Disse Harry de repente.

“Ele me emprestou para algumas atividades extracurriculares,” respondeu Leo com um sorriso travesso. “Se Albus tivesse pedido primeiro ele não teria sido pego”

“Leo Cygnus Malfoy espero que você não esteja planejando nada para incomodar a Diretora McGonagall!” Hermione disse no seu tom mais sério, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando firme para o filho.

“Mas mãe você está se distraindo do ponto aqui, seu filho mais velho, o exemplo dessa família foi pego fornicando em um armário de vassouras!” Leo disse falsamente horrorizado colocando a mão no peito. “Pai, o herdeiro Malfoy tendo relações carnais com um Weasley!” Disse enfatizando o nome Weasley e se virando para Draco que segurava o riso.

“Verdade, Malfoy sua família deve pagar uma taxa de compensação por tirar a inocência do meu filho.” Gina disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

“Você tem alguma prova de que não foi o meu filho inocente que foi influenciado pelo seu?” Respondeu Draco.

“A única coisa que importa aqui realmente,” Começou Harry alçando levemente a voz chamando a atenção de todo se usando seu tom de auror. “é que vamos continuar amando todos vocês independente das escolhas que façam.” Ele foi até Albus e o abraçou.

Albus o abraçou com força de volta deixando escapar algumas lágrimas, o adolescente estava muito preocupado com a aceitação dos pais ao relacionamento dele com Scorpius.

“Vocês realmente não se importam?” Questionou olhando para os pais que acenaram negativamente a cabeça e abraçaram o filho.

Vendo aquilo Scorpius virou para os próprios pais que olhavam para ele com carinho, Hermione tinha os olhos marejados com a cena e puxou o filho em um abraço de urso.

“Nós também te amamos e nada vai mudar isso.” Draco disse bagunçando o cabelo do filho ainda preso no abraço.

“Você podia só ter esperado concluir a escola,” Disse Harry com as mãos no ombro do filho. “Você me fez pagar 50 galeões para o Malfoy.”

Todos riram e os dois adolescentes estavam muito mais tranquilos com o apoio da família.

* * *

Hermione foi para casa mais tarde aquele dia, ela ficou presa em uma poção que estava desenvolvendo e acabou perdendo a hora, só saindo quando já estava escuro. 

Draco já estava acostumado que isso poderia acontecer às vezes, até ele já ficou preso em algum trabalho e não conseguiu chegar a tempo para o jantar, enquanto suas alianças não esquentam indicando que o outro estava em perigo e esses atrasos não fossem constantes isso não era um problema.

Chegando em casa ela foi direto para o quarto com a intenção de tomar um banho e viu uma caixa branca em cima da cama próximo ao seu travesseiro, preocupada logo puxou a varinha e lançou várias magias de detecção, não encontrando nada se aproximou e viu uma nota escrita na letra do marido “Para Granger”, só isso já fez seu coração começar a acelerar, ele só chamava ela de Granger em poucas situações.

Abrindo a caixa ela encontrou seu uniforme antigo, quando levantou a blusa caiu outra pequena nota “Vista tudo e me encontre na biblioteca”, ela não entendeu porque a palavra tudo estava sublinhada.

Ela foi até o banheiro e após um banho rápido voltou para o quarto para se vestir, achando melhor não fazer nada com o cabelo para que ele ficasse o mais parecido de quando ela estava em Hogwarts, começou a tirar as peças quando viu algo que explicou o bilhete, dentro da caixa também tinha um conjunto de lingerie de renda verde esmeralda extremamente detalhado e transparente, isso com certeza não fazia parte do seu uniforme.

Depois de se vestir percebeu que o uniforme era um pouco mais curto, e mais justo nos seios impedindo que ela fechasse todos os botões, dando uma risadinha foi para a biblioteca e ficou surpresa com o que viu, Draco tinha feito alguma magia de ilusão ou transfiguração para que a biblioteca Malfoy fosse exatamente igual a de Hogwarts, até os mínimos detalhes, ela observou na mesa que ela costumava estudar um pedaço de pergaminho brilhando, quando pegou ele o brilho sumiu e apareceram algumas palavras enquanto isso na mesa apareceram alguns livros abertos.

_Passou do toque de recolher,_

_você está estudando escondido,_

_continue._

Ela sentou na mesa olhando os livros que apareceram, um sobre transfiguração animaga chamou sua atenção e ela começou a ler ainda mantendo a atenção para se Draco aparecesse. Se passaram por volta de 15 minutos e ela estava completamente imersa na leitura quando uma voz a fez saltar de susto.

“Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui, a aluna perfeita sendo pega fora do toque de recolher.” Malfoy disse no tom esnobe que usava na escola. Ele usava uma camisa branca de botões, a gravata da sonserina e a calça de uniforme preta simples.

“Você também está acordado fora do horário Malfoy” Ela respondeu pensando rápido.

“Parece que conviver diariamente com o Weasel afetou a sua cabeça, ou você já se esqueceu que é a minha noite de rondas,” Ele mostrou o distintivo de monitor preso na blusa branca. “Como você é um exemplo para os outros alunos imagino que serão menos 10 pontos e pelo menos duas noites de detenção, isso com certeza vai manchar o seu currículo perfeito.”

“Malfoy, por favor,” ela disse se levantando e aproximando dele “não é grande coisa, e eu já estou voltando para os dormitórios, deixa passar pelo menos dessa vez.” Ela fez olhinhos de cachorro e colocou a mão no peito dele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Granger você realmente acha que isso basta? Vou ter que te levar para os professores”

Antes que ele fizesse a menção de se virar ela desceu a mão e passou em cima da calça onde seu membro já estava completamente duro, Godric a ajude, ela sentiu uma onda de calor na parte inferior do corpo dela, ele estava gostando do jogo e ela também, mas ela não podia se distrair.

“Por favor Malfoy e faço qualquer coisa.” Ela disse em um sussurro junto a orelha dele, ainda acariciando ele.

“Me convença Granger.” Ele disse.

Ela imediatamente começou a beijar seu rosto, maxilar e pescoço, mas nunca sua boca, enquanto lentamente abria o cinto e a calça dele, sem nunca deixar de acariciá-lo, quando ela finalmente sua mão se fechou em torno do membro quente dele e começou a bombear ela sentiu ele reprimir um suspiro, sorrindo ela desceu os beijos até que estava de joelhos e mantendo o contato visual o maior tempo possível, ela inclinou-se para a frente, lambendo-o. Seus quadris empurraram em antecipação, sem querer deixar ele esperando mais ela envolveu os lábios em torno da cabeça e chupou duro.

"Isso é tão bom, Granger.", elogiou Draco, com a mão livre imediatamente acariciando a parte de trás da cabeça e guiando ela. Sua calcinha provavelmente já estava encharcada, já que suas palavras apreciativas causaram outra onda de calor.

“Agora eu quero o pacote completo!” Ele disse de repente puxando sua seus cabelos para trás.

Indicando para ela se levantar ele a empurrou em direção a mesa e empurrou todos os livros de cima para o chão. Ele finalmente a beijou e ela gemeu quando sentiu ele finalmente a tocando, apertando suas nádegas e a levantarem do chão, ele ajeitou-a sobre a mesa, se acomodando entre suas pernas, sua mão esquerda acariciando a coxa dela e subindo sua saia lentamente enquanto a direita desabotoava a blusa dela. Enquanto ele beijava ela profundamente ela começou a desfazer os botões da blusa dele a afastá-la, quando seus dedos tocaram seu núcleo por cima do tecido da calcinha ela suspirou.

“Olha como você está molhada,” Ele disse deslizando o dedo para cima e para baixo “Eu acho Granger, que desde o princípio você queria ser encontrada e fodida na biblioteca, porque mais você estaria vestida de forma tão provocante?” Seus lábios desciam por seu pescoço e deixavam beijos no limite do sutiã.

"Malfoy." ela choramingava querendo mais.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu e circulou em torno de seu clitóris com o dedão. Ela sentiu seus músculos se contraindo em necessidade.

"Eu preciso de mais" Ela disse em desespero.

“Quem diria que a princesa da Grifinória seria essa garota safada.” Ele disse afastando o tecido da calcinha e entrando com dois dedos nela.

Imediatamente ela apertou seu braço e gemeu em aprovação. Ela precisava tanto disso.

Quando ele adicionou um terceiro dedo, ela começou a mover os quadris, tentando ganhar mais atrito. Ele sorriu, retirou os dedos e passou seus fluidos em seu pau rígido. Ele agarrou seus quadris para puxá-la mais perto da borda da mesa levantando suas pernas para ficarem em volta da cintura dele, e quando finalmente entrou nela de uma vez, seus dedos se enrolaram e ela gritou. Draco deu-lhe alguns momentos para se adaptar ao seu tamanho, ele se curvou para chupar primeiro um mamilo e depois o outro através do pano de seu sutiã. Ansiosa ela puxou a renda delicada para libertá-los para um contato mais direto.

Ela começou a mover o quadril mostrando que já estava pronta e ele sem preâmbulo começou a foder com ela, estabelecendo um ritmo rápido e profundo enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com seus seios nus a outra estimulava seu clitóris com o polegar. 

Ela gemia alto e ele colocou a mão de leve sobre sua boca.

“Shi, shi, shi Granger, não queremos que ninguém pegue a gente aqui não é mesmo?” Ele sussurrou próximo a sua orelha.

Enquanto ela enterrava os dentes no lábio inferior para se acalmar, enquanto ele dava beijos, lambidas e mordidas por todo seu corpo, ele definitivamente queria deixar uma marca, as mãos dela apertavam seus ombros e unhas arranhavam as suas costas a cada estocada dura.

Hermione estava perto, ele aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas, atingindo um ponto sensível dentro dela, ela começou a se contrair cada vez mais em torno dele, ela praticamente gritou seu nome ao chegar ao seu ápice, apertando suas pernas em torno dele e cravando ainda mais as mãos, ondulando contra ele pela extensão do seu orgasmo.

Ela sentiu seus movimentos se tornando erráticos e mais rasos até que ele mergulhou nela profundamente duas ou três vezes, gemendo o nome dela. Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido com o último impulso, exceto por seu pau dentro dela. Ainda duro e enchendo-a, ele deixou a cabeça cair e sua testa descansou no ombro de dela, os olhos fechados com força. 

Depois que os dois se estabilizaram o ritmo da respiração ele lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

“Ok Senhora Malfoy, você me convenceu, acho que não vou precisar levar você aos professores.” Draco disse rindo e abraçando ela.

“O que aconteceu com Granger?” ela questionou sorrindo.

Dando um beijo profundo nela ele respondeu:

“Você só e Granger quando eu estou te fodendo!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aos curiosos algumas citações do post que falei no início:
> 
> Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - Sonserina
> 
> "Seu nascimento é a chave para reconciliar a família Malfoy. No momento em que ele é colocado em seus braços, Narcissa chora e declara que ele é perfeito. Lúcio está mais gelado, mas quando ele encontra Scorpius de 3 anos lendo para Hermione um dia, ele também é um caso perdido."
> 
> Leo Cygnus Malfoy - Grifinória
> 
> "Leo eventualmente se tornará o primeiro Malfoy em mais de 10 séculos de registros a ser classificado na Grifinória."
> 
> Lyra Jean Malfoy - Corvinal
> 
> "Ela exige que o Chapéu Seletor a coloque na Grifinória, embora insista que ela deveria estar na Sonserina. Ela e o Chapéu Seletor acabam se comprometendo com a Corvinal."


End file.
